


The Most Platonic Massage

by rinthegreat



Series: Eternal Verse [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotp, M/M, Other, Roommates, Semi-fluff?, platonic friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinthegreat/pseuds/rinthegreat
Summary: After a party thrown by the baseball team, Daichi winds up nursing a headache and his first hangover ever.  Oikawa offers a "free" massage.
DaiOi BroTP ficlet set in the Eternal Verse





	

**Author's Note:**

> Massages are the best thing ever and I wanted to make a platonic one. I like the SouDai brotp, but I wanted to focus on the roommates this time around. BTW we will eventually get to this party in Aftermath...

            Oikawa doesn’t understand the concept of silence, Daichi decides as his idiotic roommate stomps in, slamming the door.  He winces where his head is buried under the pillow.  That hurt.

            “Sawa-chan?”  It’s tentative, but too close.  Daichi presses the pillow harder against his head, wishing the setter had gone to sleep with his boyfriend or something instead.

            No…that would mean Kuroo would be the one over here, and he’d probably laugh his ass off seeing Daichi in this state.  Stupid baseball team.  Stupid pointless party.  The only thing that makes this hell week is the pounding of his brain against his skull.  Any second now it’s due to explode, messing up Oikawa’s perfectly white shirts.  The jerk.

            “Sawa-chan.”  This time is less tentative, accompanied by a poke to his side.  So he’s not going away.  Relentless.

            “Go away,” he groans, voice muffled where his mouth is pressed into the matress.

            There’s a shaking of liquid in a container and his stomach turns, remembering all the _goddamn drinks_ he’d let himself get talked into the night before.  “I brought ginger ale.  Should make your stomach feel better.”

            Well that’s…strangely kind of him.  But Daichi is still not moving.  Definitely not.  “I’ll get it later.”

            Oikawa thankfully gives up, padding back towards the door.  But instead of hearing the telltale signs of him leaving, all he gets is a click then the sound of Oikawa walking back.  What…

            “I turned off the lights.  It shouldn’t hurt now.”

            Someone kidnapped Oikawa and replaced him with a nicer, improved version.  “Ow!”  Daichi actually sits up, removing his pillow protection as his leg is smacked.  “What the hell?”

            “You’re so mean.  I’m always nice.”  True to his word, the room _is_ dark.  Doesn’t stop him from lying back down though.

            “Did I say that out loud?”

            He can almost see Oikawa sticking his tongue out, even thorough his closed lids.  “Yes, meanie.  And here I was going to give Sawa-chan a free massage…”

            “Nothing with you is ever free.”  Daichi groans, throwing the pillow back over his head.

            There’s a chuckle, muffled by the cocoon Daichi’s made around himself.  “No, probably not.  But I’ve been hungover before and I know it sucks.  Plus you made a real fool out of yourself last night…~”

            There’s a teasing lilt to the tone of Oikawa’s voice, but he’s trailed off just enough to intrigue Daichi.  Demon.  He throws the pillow off himself.  “What did I do.”  He deadpans it, not really wanting to hear an answer.  There are snippets, snatches of color that make their way through the black of the night before, and Daichi thinks he has some idea of what happened.

            “Aside from make your attraction to Kuroo more obvious you mean?~”

            Daichi wishes he hadn’t been so quick to throw his pillow away before.  He settles for another groan, rolling onto his stomach.  “What do I owe you if I take you up on the offer for the massage?”

            He feels the shift of his bed, then weight on both sides of his hips while Oikawa straddles him.  It would be awkward, but despite the attractiveness of Oikawa, he’s not attracted _to_ him.  He lets out a sigh as the setter’s fingers press into his shoulders.  Oikawa has some redeeming features, he admits begrudgingly.

            There’s another little slap for that.  “Stop insulting me out loud.”

            “My head hurts.”  Daichi complains, hoping for some kind of pity.

            “That’s why I’m massaging you,” is the counter.

            The silence and darkness engulf them as Oikawa works, the muscles of Daichi’s back unlocking their tension.  The headache doesn’t go away, but it does lessen slightly.  He wonders, idly, when Oikawa had gotten a hangover the first time.  If Iwaizumi had massaged him like this or smacked him and told him to stop being a baby.  He thinks it might’ve been the latter.

            Oikawa hits a knot in his midback that stops all rational thought, and Daichi lets out a loud moan.  “Ow…”

            “Hmm…so you would be loud in bed.  I’d always wondered.~”

            “Shut up,” Daichi groans into the mattress.  It feels better, now that it’s loose, but it was more painful than pleasure inducing initially.  Oikawa mercifully moves on to another muscle, hips shifting down onto Daichi’s legs so he’s not bent over awkwardly.  “Am I really that obvious?”

            Oikawa pauses momentarily, and there’s a shift in the air around them.  “Not if you weren’t looking for it.”  For a second, Daichi doesn’t think he’ll continue, but Oikawa isn’t one known for silence.  “The way you two act around each other, Iwa-chan asked if there was something different to your high schools’ rivalry.  I don’t think so though.  I know the look of a man who doesn’t think he can get what he wants.”

            There’s something raw, too honest, in what Oikawa says.  Daichi wonders what the setter _isn’t_ saying.

            Oikawa reaches his lower back but doesn’t go any further.  He taps Daichi’s shoulder and pushes himself off, the bed dipping.  The air around them is still raw, and in his state right now, Daichi’s feeling a little reckless.  He sits up and grabs the ginger ale, taking a sip.

            “I had it go wrong with a friend once before,” he admits.  He hasn’t told anyone about this before.  Who would he even tell?  “I was in love but he was just…experimenting.”  It’s an oversimplification, doesn’t describe the raw emotion, or how he knew it was more than _just_ an experiment, just a fling for Suga.  But he doesn’t say any of that.  It still hurts if he thinks about it too much.

            “I’ve learned how to spot straight guys, and I have to say at the very least, Kuroo is bendy.”

            Daichi snorts at that.  “Doesn’t mean he’s interested.”

            “Doesn’t mean he’s not.”

            He doesn’t have a good response.  Oikawa has a point but that doesn’t make it any easier.  Kuroo could be throwing himself at his feet, and Daichi still wouldn’t be able to forget the sharp sting of rejection.

            Oikawa pushes himself up off the bed.  “You’re gonna need to drink water for it to go away, and once you’re head’s ok you’ll want to workout.  Sweat the booze out.”

            “That sounds horrible.”

            “It is,” Oikawa assures him, reaching the door.  “I’m going to study with Iwa-chan.  Sleep, drink water.”  The atmosphere of the room snaps back to normal, the reckless need to tell the setter everything slips away.

            “Thanks for the massage.”

            “Oh you’ll owe me.”  He can hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice, even though he doesn’t see it as the door shuts behind him.


End file.
